1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telephone equipment, and relates more particularly to a lightweight telephone handset that is convertible into a headset.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A conventional telephone has a handset that a user picks up from a cradle when using the telephone. Such a handset is acceptable for occasional use, but may be unacceptable if the use is more frequent or extensive. A conventional handset is somewhat bulky because it is designed to be grasped by the user's hand. Because of the bulk, such a handset is relatively heavy and uncomfortable to use for extended periods of time. A conventional handset is also difficult to use if the user needs both hands free, in which case the handset must be awkwardly cradled between the user's chin and shoulder.
Lightweight headsets have overcome the drawbacks of the conventional handset for frequent telephone users. A headset is more comfortable for extended use than a conventional handset due to the headset's light weight. The headset also frees the user's hands for tasks other than supporting the handset. Such a headset typically has an earphone that is positioned next to one of the user's ears and a microphone positioned somewhere near the user's mouth. A headband or ear clip is used to attach the headset to the user.
While headsets have solved many of the problems of the frequent user of telephones, they have created additional problems. Because a headset is somewhat of a bother to put on, it is best used in situations where the user is continuously, rather than occasionally, using the telephone. For the occasional user, a combination of a handset and a headset separately connected to a single telephone base unit has been viewed as an adequate compromise between the comfort of the headset during extended use and the convenience of the handset during occasional use. Such a combination telephone is, of course, more expensive than a telephone equipped with either a handset or a headset alone. Apart from the additional cost of the headset are costs associated with an electric switch that permits the user to switch between using the handset and using the headset.